


Рука

by seane, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Prosthesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: Кое-что о протезах и первых брачных ночах
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Рука

Когда Анакин впервые коснулся протезом ее обнаженного тела, Падме невольно вздрогнула, и он это, конечно, заметил. Тогда Падме взяла его металлическую руку и положила себе на грудь.

Простым это все не было. Да и не могло быть.

Тот бедняга, женившийся на матери Анакина, — Ларс его звали, Клигг Ларс, — потеряв ноги, и думать не желал о протезах. Предрассудки были сильны даже среди образованных существ: большинство знакомых Падме предпочли бы жить вовсе без руки, но не уподобиться дроиду, обзаведясь механической конечностью.

Откуда взялось это предубеждение, почему оно было так распространено? И в Центральных мирах, и на планетах Внешнего Кольца все думали одинаково, все одинаково испытывали отвращение при одной мысли о том, что живую плоть можно соединить с техническими деталями. Бедняга Гривус, который после катастрофы вынужден был довольствоваться металлическим телом, у всей галактики вызывал ужас и отвращение. Но почему?

Может, дело было в подневольном, рабском положении дроидов. Встречались организации, что пытались бороться за права дроидов, но их мало кто принимал всерьез. А может, дело было в чем-то другом; может, однажды неведомый вирус поразил все население галактики и заставил их обзавестись отвращением к протезам.

— Этой области медицины, — сказал как-то отец Падме, — несколько тысяч лет, и протезы, которые ставят сегодня, почти не отличаются от тех, что ставили во времена Мандалорских войн. Развиваться эта область начнет лишь того, когда протезы понадобятся кому-то высокопоставленному.

— Такие пациенты могут позволить себе клонировать конечность, — заметила мама.

И они заговорили об этичности клонирования. Этичность! В нынешнем мире с этичностью вообще были проблемы.

Падме не знала, как сам Анакин воспринимает потерю руки, что думает по этому поводу. Он похоронил мать и вырезал подчистую целое племя разумных существ; началась война, в которую оказался вовлечен Орден джедаев, а значит, и Анакин тоже. Было ли у Анакина время почувствовать себя инвалидом, осознать, что теперь он не такой, как все?

Он был правшой, и в первую брачную ночь именно этой — металлической — рукой пытался ее приласкать. И только по ее реакции понял, насколько Падме это ужасает.

Падме и сама не догадывалась, насколько ее выбьет из колеи его холодное, металлическое прикосновение. Это было вовсе не то же самое, что просто держаться за его неживые пальцы, нагретые заходящим солнцем.

Прижав протез Анакина к своей обнаженной груди, Падме взглянула ему в глаза. Она боялась увидеть там злость, может быть, отвращение к ее косности. Но увидела лишь грусть.

— Я сниму.

— Нет, — сказала Падме. — Я люблю тебя целиком, а не по частям.

И, содрогаясь, поцеловала эту несчастную руку, так похожую на руку скелета.

Анакин улыбнулся своей характерной улыбкой, одновременно совсем юной, мальчишеской — и горькой, словно плоды туйма. Он всегда так улыбался, с самого детства. Словно с детства познал беспросветность жизни и нашел в себе силы жить и радоваться вопреки всему.

Может, так оно и было.

И теперь Анакин улыбнулся ей и перецеловал в ответ ее пальцы на обеих руках. Вокруг стояла невероятная тишина, священник уже уехал, слуги жили на другой окраине острова. Падме слышала, как плещется вода у причала, как ветер шелестит листвой.

Анакин подхватил ее за талию — живой рукой, и Падме кольнуло чувством вины. Отнес на кровать. Упал рядом — снова с этой улыбкой, хулиганистой и грустной. Поцеловал Падме в губы, в скулу, в оба вовремя зажмуренных глаза. Потом спустился ниже. Касания его губ и языка прошлись по ее шее — щекотные, нежные, почти невесомые прикосновения.

Казалось, он хорошо знает, что делать, и Падме ощутила смутную ревность к тем неведомым женщинам, с которыми он был до нее. Ведь наверняка случались у него какие-то интрижки. Ему девятнадцать лет. Не может быть, чтобы он хранил верность своей детской влюбленности. Или может?

Теперь Анакин не дотрагивался до нее руками. Ласкал языком, спускаясь все ниже. Изгонял посторонние мысли из ее головы. А потом она почувствовала нечто необъяснимое. Словно поцелуи сгустившегося воздуха шли по ее коже — там, где ее не касался Анакин. Эта странная ласка отозвалась у нее внутри. Падме ощутила сладкую тяжесть внизу живота, невольно подалась вперед, подставляясь под эти призрачные поцелуи.

Вспомнила грушу, летящую к ней по воздуху. Мысленно охнула: «Сила? Это его Сила?». Это было все равно что заниматься любовью со всем мирозданием сразу — потрясающе и в то же время немного слишком. Нет, Падме не хотела любить Силу, она хотела любить Анакина. Прижалась к его телу, живому и теплому, сильному телу, взялась за его руки. Вдохнула его запах.

Когда Анакин вошел в нее, и тела их начали двигаться в едином темпе — жадном, торопливом темпе, — Падме наконец перестала думать. Оба скоро вспотели, простыни липли к разгоряченной коже. Падме сцеловывала капли пота с тела Анакина, впитывала в себя его вкус, что-то шептала бессвязно, сама не понимая слов.

Тело заливал жар. Падме подавалась бедрам навстречу толчкам Анакина — еще и еще, сильнее, сильнее. Ее накрыло, она вцепилась в плечи Анакина, охваченная сладкой судорогой. И он кончил следом за ней. Лег рядом, почти упал, спрятал лицо у нее на плече, и от его тяжелого дыхания кожа ее увлажнилась.

Они лежали рядом, охваченные усталой истомой, и Падме казалось, все влюбленные в галактике сейчас воплотились в них двоих. Она снова слышала мир вокруг — плеск волн, шум ветра, чей-то далекий смех. И отчаянно, сама не понимая, что делает, Падме мысленно помолилась этому миру, всем влюбленным и Великой Силе. Попросила о детях.

Мгновение спустя она пришла в себя. Дети! В галактике началась война, Анакин джедай, даже не имевший права жениться, неизвестно, что вообще с ними будет, а она думает о детях. Падме даже не знала, хочет ли Анакин детей. Он так молод. И вместе с тем видел столько горя, захочет ли он привести новую жизнь в галактику? Но дело было сделано, молитва произнесена.

Анакин меж тем расслабленно лежал на боку и смотрел на нее. Потом коснулся ее тела — той самой, протезированной, рукой. Начал задумчиво водить металлическим пальцем по ее животу, вычерчивая на коже странные письмена.

В этот раз Падме уже не вздрогнула. Прикосновение было странным, чуждым, но все же...

Кто-то из джедаев — Оби-Ван или Йода, а может, та целительница в Храме — однажды обмолвился, что вместе с рукой Анакин утратил часть своей человеческой сути. Звучало неприятно. Возможно, они и Анакину говорили что-то подобное.

Но эта рука теперь была его частью. Человеческой или нет — какая, в сущности, разница. Разве можно любить кого-то по кускам, мысленно расчленяя любимого? Падме казалось, это неправильно.

Металлические пальцы согрелись от соприкосновения с ее кожей.

— Тебе неприятно?

— Нет, — сказала Падме. — А тебе?

— Чувствительность не такая, как хотелось бы. Потом поковыряюсь немного, подкручу кое-что.

Чувствовал ли он себя ущербным, искалеченным? Наверное, да. Ведь потерять часть себя, часть собственного тела — это серьезно. Такое оставляет глубокий след в душе. Но говорил Анакин об этом легко, словно воспринимал свой протез как еще одну инженерную задачу: гоночный кар или дроида, нуждающегося в починке.

Падме смотрела в глаза Анакина. Тень его густых ресниц ложилась на нижнее веко. Он казался таким расслабленным, полусонным. Падме потянулась его поцеловать, вдохнула воздух из его губ. Прижала к себе его металлическую руку, точно игрушку, и закрыла глаза.


End file.
